


Halos on Evergreen

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Lucy Lane is used to taking enemy fire. Kara is more interested in the friendly kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherinegrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinegrant/gifts).



“Vasquez, I need a sit report.” Lucy barks the command into her bluetooth, hoping their secure channel hasn’t been hacked. Their backs are truly against the wall now, and time is ticking. 

“Major, we’re taking fire on both sides now,” Vasquez bites back. “All escape routes compromised.”

“Dammit,” Lucy mutters. “We were so close.”

“What do we do?” James asks, back pressed against the opposite wall. There’s a hole in the wall between them that was once a window, and Lucy knows it’s just a matter of time before the flurry of projectiles outside start coming through it. Soft explosions punctuate their heavy breathing.

“You tell me, Robocop.”

“Come on, you said you were done with that.”

“James, we dated for three years and I built up a lot of mocking rights. I’m not even close to done with Guardian gags. I leave you here for a few months and you go full vigilante?”

“He’s not-”

“ _He_?”

James holds up his hands. “Let’s not talk about this. You want to call it?”

“It’s not surrender,” Lucy assures him. “We go down fighting, hope that maybe we get a lucky shot in.” 

“How do I always forget what a badass you are?” James asks her. “You know she’s gonna be insufferable, right?”

“Alex or Kara?” Lucy asks. “I told you they shouldn’t be allowed on the same team. Goddamned sister bond.”

“At least they gave us a superpowered one to counter Kara,” James counters as the snowballs start pelting through the gap in the brick. 

“What, the Walmart Superboy?” Lucy scoffs. “We should have taken Winn. At least he’s scrappy.”

“Okay, I’m ready to meet my fate,” James admits. He steps into the space and a torrent of snowballs hit him with unerring accuracy. Fighting his way through, he steps out into the garden with gloved hands shielding his face. Lucy knows that’s her cue to follow. She just doesn’t want it to be over yet. She hasn’t had fun like this in… well, she wants to say months. It might be longer, and that’s just too pathetic to think about. 

There are victory yells as James takes the safer option of a soft landing in the snow, a giant snow angel his contribution to the drifts that have accumulated in Eliza’s garden. It doesn’t usually snow in Midvale, but too many weather-obsessed villains in a row have made for some unseasonal diversions.

“Come out, Lane!” Alex yells from beyond the wall. “Accept your defeat with dignity!”

“On three, Vasquez,” Lucy orders, pulling her hat down a little lower and her wrapped scarf a little higher. She should have brought a balaclava from the gear room. “One.” She pulls her gloves back on, and picks up a pre-packed snowball in each. “Two”. A step forward. One more and she’s visible. “Three.”

As Lucy steps out her attackers are momentarily distracted by a screaming Mon-El being fired over their heads. On the way he drops boulders of snow, dousing them all in freezing cold powder. Lucy smirks, and unleashes the final two snow bombs directly at Kara and Alex, hitting them square in their snow-dusted faces.

“I know you had Winn hack our comms,” Lucy explains. “So we lured you into a false sense of security.”

“How could you?” Kara gasps, shaking the snow off faster than anyone else. Her cheeks are rosier than normal, her hair escaping from under the oversized bobble hat she doesn’t technically need, but looks adorable in anyway. While everyone around Kara is dressed in some variation of tactical gear, she looks like something out of an LL Bean commercial. It’s hard to imagine she’s the same co-conspirator who worked with Alex to turn a simple snowball toss into all-out warfare.

“You had it coming, Kara,” Lucy answers, striding across the snow in crunchy steps beneath her trusty tactical boots. “Here, let me.” She dusts the worst of the snow from Kara’s pale blue hat, before yanking it off and shaking the rest free. Lucy plops the beanie back down over Kara’s honey-blonde curls and smiles up at her. 

“Thanks,” Kara sighs, and there’s a yell from somewhere as bodies start circling back to the house. Eliza is going to fuss over every last one of them for getting wet and cold on purpose, but at least she knows it’s a losing battle. “You ready to go back inside?”

“I could,” Lucy admits, but it doesn’t seem so cold here in the glow of Kara’s beaming, easy smile. “But I still haven’t had the grand tour. Alex has been a little busy, but she promised to tell me all the really scandalous stuff, right where it all happened.”

“She’s showing off for Maggie,” Kara excuses her sister so readily. “She’s never had this before - someone she can bring home. It’s a bigger deal than it would be for most people. For someone like you, I mean.”

“Someone like me?” Lucy asks, but Kara’s gaze darts away. 

“Want to see my treehouse?”

“The kid who can fly had a treehouse?” Lucy falls into step, telling herself she doesn’t tingle when Kara so casually links her arm through Lucy’s. “So uh, you’re not getting away with just throwing that out there. What’s _someone like me_?”

“Someone who’s always dated perfect people, who probably had a whole line around the block of eligible guys waiting to ask you out. This must seem pretty distant to you now.”

“Not really,” Lucy corrects. “And not just guys, either. Anyway, in high school my dad was still on active duty, so we never stayed anywhere long enough to get to that stage. When I joined up? Forget it. Nobody wants to meet the General over brunch. And you know how it went with James.”

“Sorry,” Kara can’t help apologizing, and Lucy can’t help liking that about her. It would be irritating from anyone else, but the difference is that Kara always means it. She tugs on the sleeve of Lucy’s black parka, directing her to a gnarled old tree overlooking the beach. She’s so busy looking up at the bare branches for rickety planks, that Lucy doesn’t notice Kara’s expectant stare.

It’s there, in the hollow of the trunk. At first glance, just a dark and shadowy space. Then Kara does something with the lightest blast of laser vision, and a little campfire springs to life in front of the tree. As the flames dance, casting their orange light over the snow, so the illumination spreads into the hidden space. Just big enough for a teenage girl to hide from an world that she doesn’t understand, and that may never understand her. 

“Kara…” Lucy doesn’t have the words. She’s used to speaking when spoken to, to waiting for Lois to draw breath or a commanding officer to give the nod. “It’s beautiful.” Will have to do.

“You’re the fifth person on this world to see this,” Kara explains. “I painted it to look just like the view from my bedroom window. I still know what each of those buildings is… was. Every time I’m back I come out here just to make sure I haven’t forgotten.”

“I’m really honored,” Lucy answers, stunned by her own sincerity. She tries not to think of how James didn’t tell her about his father. How Kara knows everyone’s secrets so quickly, but almost never gets to share any of her own. Now she’s offering this precious souvenir of her world, to someone who once stood against Kara as a threat, and Lucy thinks it’s more than the stinging cold that has her eyes watering.

“I wanted to be on your team,” Kara is staring at the painting, very deliberately not looking at Lucy. “I mean, Alex and I always team up for these things, but if anyone had asked…”

“It wasn’t a blood feud or anything.” Lucy reaches out, grasping Kara’s elbow and turning her gently. It’s a powerful feeling, to have an immovable goddess react to the lightest touch. “I think we can still be, y’know…”

“Friends?” Kara sounds a little strangled. “Everyone really likes being my friend. At least I’ve got that going for me, right?”

“Kara?”

“It’s just… I like people, sometimes. I think I like someone like Maggie and Alex like each other. But they don’t like me back. The people who like me that way are… they’re better as friends. Just once I’d like it to be the same on both sides.”

“You like me.” It’s not the first time Lucy’s had to draw that conclusion for someone. She’s been asked out in any number of embarrassing ways, but this is the first terrible attempt where she’s rooting for the asker to succeed. “And you’re worried that I don’t know.”

“But you do know?” Kara’s scarf is so close, the soft wool so graspable in Lucy’s gloves. It would be prudent to look around and see if anyone’s come out from the house to usher them inside for Eliza’s famous hot chocolate. Lucy’s a little surprised Kara isn’t drinking it straight from the pot right now. Instead of worrying about that, Lucy takes an end of the scarf in each hand, and pulls Kara that little bit closer. 

“I do,” Lucy admits. “I don’t think the rest of them have noticed. Well, maybe Susan. She actually pays attention, unlike you slackers.”

“But you’re not running away,” Kara points out. “When I heard you and James talking like you’d never broken up-”

“Familiarity isn’t the same thing,” Lucy interrupts. “I know you’re braver than this, Kara. Not to get all Joni on you, but this is both sides now.”

Kara rolls her eyes. Cat Grant might be god knows where, but her legacy lives on in that expert-level eye roll. Lucy’s so busy smiling at the sight, that she almost doesn’t see the first kiss coming. Kara’s lips are barely there for a second, a tentative pressure that makes Lucy’s breath hiccup in her throat, but a kiss all the same.

“I kicked your ass in snow fights,” Lucy reminds Kara. “So let’s try that again, with a kiss worthy of the winner, okay?”

This time Lucy takes the lead, but Kara responds to the firmer kiss as though they’ve been practicing for months. Gloved hands touch gently at cold-dappled cheeks and before long they’re clutching at coats and sighing softly into kiss after kiss after deeper and longer kiss.

“Oh,” Kara lets go just long enough to turn a slow backward somersault in the air. On her way to right way up, she blows a kiss towards the tiny fire that puts it out with freeze breath. “That was pretty great.”

“But you’ve waited long enough for hot chocolate?”

“How did you know?” Kara’s smile is as white and blinding as the snow laid out around them. “We can use to-go mugs, and sneak out on the porch…”

“Or you can fly me up on that famous roof of yours,” Lucy suggests. “If the hot chocolate is good enough, anyway.”

“It is,” Kara promises, and when she takes Lucy’s hand in hers, there’s no mistaking the warmth and how well they fit, even through the thickness of their gloves. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from Vienna Teng's 'The Last Snowfall'


End file.
